In multiple antenna transmission of a universal mobile telecommunication system (referred to as UMTS), a base station (NodeB) may indicate, through a rank (rank) indication and a grant value (Grant), a sending manner (namely, rank=1, single-stream sending; and rank=2, dual-stream sending) and maximum sending power corresponding to the sending manner (namely, rank=1, corresponding to maximum sending power of a single stream; and rank=2, corresponding to maximum sending power of a primary stream in a dual stream) to a user equipment (referred to as UE). The UE may determine a length of a to-be-sent data block according to the rank indication and the grant value. Due to a variety of factors, for example, that an update period of the rank indication is shorter than an update period of the grant value, or a sending policy configured by the UE, it is possible that a sending manner adopted by the UE is not corresponding to the grant value indicated by the base station.
However, the prior art does not provide how to determine a length of a to-be-sent data block when a sending manner adopted by a UE is not corresponding to a grant value indicated by a base station.